conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth (Post-apocoleypse)
Earth The Soviet Union didn't collapse. Most of the stories take place in the former U.S., former West Germany, former USSR, North Korea, former U.K., former Jordan and former Japan. The world was regurly attacked by Solarites and ﻿Aguaulious aka the Neptune Men. The world has been decimated by nuclear war between the USSR, China, East Germany and North Korea against the US, the UK, France, South Korea and West Germany. Before the War (2012-2098) In 2012, a alien spacecraft crash landed on Crete, Greece. They called themselves Olympians, and looked like us (or rather we looked like them). They used magic by changing magnetic, climatic and gravitalional forces to thier will. By 2017, the Islamic nations united together into the Islamic Union, streching from North Africa to Turkistan, from Pakistan to Turkey. Europe felt threatened by this new union, beliving the country would attack the Christian West. They passed the Union Treaty, uniting all E.U. counties into one counrty, the Europeon Fedration in 2019. East Asia reached its hayday during the 2020s, gaining wealth. Europe and the U.S went green, and this began the crumbling of the Islamic Union's econmy. Trouble came further when the Union conquered Israel. Many Isralites fled to Europe. However, like the West, the Islamic state turned to Green energy, and began a process of modernatizion. Islamic women were given more rights, and sceintests came together to work. By 2030, the web was a common comodity around the world outside South America and Africa. Dictartorships and anarchy reigned in these countries, and most of their countries had collapsed apart from South Africa by 2059. However, apart from Japan, many Eastern Asian states became hostile to the U.S. and Europe. By 2098, the world was close to war. The Bombings On the 12th of August, 2098, a Columbian terrorist named José Pablo led an attack on China, claiming the attack came from the Islamic Union. China attacked the country with it's nuclear arsenal. The U.S. and Europe fired on China, and Russia backed China and attacked the U.S. amd Europe. Korea fired on Africa and South America. They fired back, and no region escaped the fallout. Humans lived in uniquely build shelters for the next fifty years. The First Civilzations A group of five thousand humans left a shelter in the U.S., near Kansas City. They wandered the Missipi (which was only just healing) untill they came to an area in the former state of Arkansas. They founded the town of Redbrick, and build a ten foot wall to defend themselves against the wild life. They began to build their houses out of Red Brick (hence the name﻿) and used a filter to clean the water. In Europe, in the former region of Slovakia, humans were mutated into a race of orc-like humans who called themselves the Greenkin. They spread an empire streching from the ruins of Berlin to the ruins of Budapest. They tamed Slepnirs (mutated eight legged horses) and began trading with mainstream humans. The Greenkin re-established parts of Berlin as thier capital. However, unlike Redbrick, which would spread into a nation known as the Desert Riders, the Greenkin's empire would collapse into many states by civil war. Humans took advantage and the Greenkin Slave Trade began. Berlin was then made a city-state. The Greenkin retreated east of the Ural Mountains. ﻿ ﻿ Category: